


Booty call

by lojo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daiki isn't gay but he definitely isn't straight, M/M, Sakurai is confident, babys first BJ scene, blowjob, to a point anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine meant to booty call a girl. Instead Sakurai shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty call

When Aomine opened the knocking door he expected to greet the cute girl from the next class over, the one with the great rack whom he’d been texting on and off for weeks now. What he was not expecting to see was the shooting guard from his team, Sakurai Ryou.

“What the fuck are you doing here” he blurted out.

At first Ryou wilted, but then he perked up again.

"Um, you sent me a message and told me to come over right away. So, can I come in? Please”

“Oh, okay...” he stepped aside and let the shorter male inside. Shit, that’s why lovely-tits didn’t show up, he messaged the wrong idiot. Was he here to yell at him? He said some pretty crude things and Momoi would definitely hear about this and he’d never hear the end of it.

“Which way is your room”

Now he wasn’t sure why Sakurai was here. Sakurai wasn’t apologising at all, and he was carrying himself with an air of confidence Aomine had never seen. What the hell?

“This way” he lead Sakurai up the stairs and in to his room. He’d done some minimal tidying in anticipation of having a girl over.

“I can't do what you said in your text, sorry! But there is something I can do” his voice dropped and he sounded almost husky now. 

“What?” he felt some interest stir. He really hoped Sakurai was going to do what he thought he was going to do.

"This'll be easier if you sit down"

Aomine wasn't sure exactly what was happening. One minute he was talking to an annoying guy in his team, next minute he was being pushed back on to his bed and told to sit.

Sakurai leaned in and ghosted over Aomine’s lips. He whispered

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time” then sank to his knees between Aomine’s legs.

Sakurai settled himself between Aomine's knees and palmed his crotch through the thin material of his shorts. He could feel Aomine was already hardening., and Aomine let out a groan. 

“Shit”

He pulled the waist band of Aomine’s shorts and he got the picture. He sat up to tug them down and shuffled a bit to throw them off. The action exposed his proud brown cock, it was fully hardened and leaned to the left.

"Oh, it's big" Sakurai hummed happily as he took it in his hands and started jerking up and down Aomine's thick uncut dick. It was hot to the touch and the weight of it had Sakurai salivating.

Sakurai leaned in and slowly licked a stripe across the flushed slit and again down the length, the flat of his tongue was tracing down hot and wet.

When he reached the base he licked back upwards and gave the tip of Aomine's dick it a light suck before he pulled off completely with a loud pop. His lips were red and shiny from his own spit. Sakurai's hands never left Aomine's dick, one was back to jerking up and down his length and the other cupped his balls, fondling them between his fingers.

"Shit, Ryou!"

The fat head of his cock was darkened and was starting to look painful. Aomine was enjoying this and Sakurai hummed and smiled up at Aomine, the brunet maintained eye contact when he opened his mouth and sank down on his dick as deep as he could take it to start sucking in earnest. He was rubbing his tongue along the underside and was jerking what he couldn’t fit. When he pulled upward he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard before dropping his head down and taking him in his mouth again. It didn't take long before Sakurai had generated enough saliva that he was making a crude slurping sound. It was unbelievably hot.

A hand threaded through Sakurai's hair and held tight, urging him back down to take more of Aomine's glorious dick in his mouth. Sakurai happily complied; he loved the taste of the precum that was starting to spill out. The tip of his tongue flicked against the tip of Aomine’s dick while it was still in his mouth.

"I'm close-"

Ryou definitely wasn't complaining but his jaw was starting to ache and it wasn't super comfortable being on his knees. Aomine's thighs tensed around him and the taller boy tightened his grip in Sakurai's hair. He was close and Sakurai was extremely turned on. 

"I think I'm gonna- I'm about to cum" came Aomine's voice. He let out a sharp moan and Sakurai pulled away, resuming his jerking motion with both hands and kissed the tip of his dick before he began tonguing it. He easily caught the cum in his mouth and let it dribble from between his lips. He looked up at Aomine again and smiled, enjoying the filthy feeling of his saliva mixed with Aomine’s cum dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Thanks" the taller boy said. He stopped holding on tight to Sakurai's hair and opted instead to stroke it. The shooters hair was surprisingly soft.

“Umm”

"What?" he said gruffly. He moved to pick up his shorts and get dressed again. He was feeling lazy now he’d been satisfied.

"Where's the bathroom. I want to wash this off now"


End file.
